1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a wireless terminal, for example, a mobile convergence terminal for providing a landline-like telephone service to users of a plain old telephone service (POTS) phone.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the proliferation of wireless voice and high speed internet service by commercial cellular service providers, an increasing number of users are discontinuing their regular landline telephone services and/or Internet service and turning to commercial cellular services. Furthermore, for the users in a remote area where landline service is unavailable, they are forced to use wireless protocols provided by commercial network providers for voice (telephone) and data services.
However, despite the decreasing number of landline telephone service subscribers, many subscribers are still reluctant to discontinue their landline service because they want to maintain their existing phone numbers or keep their home phones as a primary communication method.